<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an angel and a demon at Disney World by poorlyformed (cathybites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052689">an angel and a demon at Disney World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed'>poorlyformed (cathybites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request from a follower.  a bit self-indulgent because I freaking love Disney World and I want to go back SO. BADLY. but, y'know. *waves hand around at everything*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an angel and a demon at Disney World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do not repost anywhere.</p><p>follow me for updates on art and more! <a href="https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/">instagram</a> | <a href="http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned">nsfw instagram</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart">twitter</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/poorlyporned">nsfw twitter</a> | <a href="https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>